I Knew I Loved You
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: I knew I loved you before I met you. NACY


_**I knew I loved her before I even met her.**_

**I Knew I Loved You **

The crowd's loud screaming woke me from my daze. I was sitting in my dressing room, getting ready to perform my biggest show yet. This being only my second solo concert meant that I was nervous. The more I thought about how all those fans came for Nick and the Administration and not the Jonas Brothers (band I am in with my brothers) made me queasy and soon I was hyperventilating. _Alright calm down Nick, _I told myself. _This is just another one of your shows._ I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't really working. Then, I was interrupted by the stage manager.

"Mr. Jonas, you have to get on stage in two minutes!" The stage manager, whose name I keep forgetting, then left just as quickly as he came.

"Oh well, show time." I said aloud to myself.

"Aaaaaahhhhh….We love you Nick!" There were nothing, but girls in the front row in the massive crowd. The girls were screaming comments.

"You're amazing! Are you single?"

"Go Nick!"

All of the fans were going crazy as I walked on stage with my guitar in hand. I waved at everyone and thanked them for coming and then waited for the clapping and screaming to lower before I announced what song I was about to sing.

"My first song tonight is "Who I Am." This song is dedicated to any of you guys who are still searching for that someone like me."

_I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I want someone to love me For who I am. Nothing makes sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing is right. Nothing is right when you're gone. Losing my breath. Losing my right to be wrong. I'm frightened to death. I'm frightened that I won't be strong. I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have. I want someone to love me For who I am. I'm shaking it off. I'm shaking off all of the pain. You're breaking my heart _

_Breaking my heart once again. I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have. I want someone to love me For who I am. Bridge: Are you gonna love me_

_(yeah) For who I am? I want someone to love me For who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have. I want someone to love me For who I am. (yeah) Who I am._ I finished the song and as I looked at each earnest face I realized I wasn't nervous anymore. It felt just like if my brothers were on stage with me. There was one face I did gaze at for a second longer. There was a girl in the front row directly in front of me, who was smiling and waving at me. I froze. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen and when I caught her eye, I began to have butterflies in my stomach. I had never seen her at any of my other concerts. She had brunette hair and she was about 5'3 with a golden tan. _She is the one I've been looking for. _I had thought to myself as she continued to stare at me grinning.

Then I remembered I had to sing more songs and so I sang "Rose Garden" and "Stay" before I announced I was taking a twenty minute break. Quickly I walked off stage, waved off the bottle of water my assistant was holding and headed straight to my dressing room. There I wrote a song in ten minutes dedicated to the mystery girl in the crowd. I decided I had to meet her and so I sent out my bodyguard, Big Rob, to retrieve her.

Soon there came a knock at my door. In came my mystery girl. She looked confused, but gave me a warm smile. She looks even more beautiful in person if possible, I thought not even realizing that it must seem weird to have a rock star stare at you for a full five minutes. Oops.

"So, you know who I am, but um… what's your name?" I asked her, not really knowing how to start the conversation.

"My name is Macy Misa and I don't mean to be rude, but why am I in here?" Her name was Macy. It was a unique name that I have never heard before.

"Macy…..I like the sound of that." I gave her one of my famous crooked smiles and she blushed.

"Well, anyways Macy, I had Big Rob come get you because I wanted to let you know you inspired me to write a new song. Also, if you don't mind I would like to sing it to you." I was hoping she wouldn't think I was crazy for writing a song about her and I didn't even know anything about her except for her name.

"Really? A s-song about me?" Her faced turned three different shades of pink because not everyday do you have a song inspired by you.

"I'm serious. Now, I only have a few minutes left before I have to get on stage so I hope you like this This song is called "I Knew I Loved You." I adjusted the guitar on my lap and began to strum.

_Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't questionLike in your eyesI see my future in an instantand there it goesI think I've found my best friendI know that it might sound more thana little crazy but I believe [chorus:] I knew I loved you before I met youI think I dreamed you into lifeI knew I loved you before I met youI have been waiting all my life There's just no rhyme or reasononly this sense of completionand in your eyesI see the missing piecesI'm searching forI think I found my way homeI know that it might sound more thana little crazy but I believe[repeat chorus] A thousand angels dance around youI am complete now that I found you [repeat chorus to fade] _

"So Macy…..what do you think?" I was afraid she didn't like it because she was silent the whole time I sang it.

"It is amazing Nick! How is that written about me?" She was clearly confused even though the song was obvious.

"I saw you in the crowd and I knew you were the one. There are hundreds of people out there, but when I looked at you I thought I was looking at an angel because you looked so carefree and happy." I looked at her face to see how she would react to what I was saying. She stared at me and soon broke out into a grin.

I continued to finish what I had to say. "I know it seems crazy I could fall in love with you before I even met you, but love is crazy sometimes so I just want to ask one question….Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"YES!" She began to jump and laugh. I watched her and thought about how lucky I was to find her and right when I felt I was going to die alone. Soon though it was time for me to get back on stage and so I had Big Rob escort Macy back to her seat. Once I saw she was safely in her seat I walked on stage and continued my concert. At the end though I decided to change things and walked to the very edge of the stage and said:

"_Hey everybody! I am going to sing a new song I just wrote. I want to dedicate it to Macy Misa in the front row. Now, however I would like her to step onto the stage with me."_

I reached my hand down and lifted Macy up onto the stage with me. I grabbed her hand and walked to where I had a chest on stage for her to sit on as I sing. After squeezing her hand I walked to the center of the stage and grabbed my guitar.

"This song is called "I Knew I Loved You" and please thank Macy here for being my inspiration." Everybody screamed as I began to sing. I looked over at Macy and I knew I loved her still even after I met her. This was the best concert ever.

_**A/N: "I Knew I Loved You" is really by Savage Garden and the rest of the songs by Nick Jonas. I hope you liked the story. Please R&R. Also I would like to give a shout-out to snoupy and sly-88 for reviewing most of my stories. If you have any request for Nacy let me know!**_


End file.
